Rinku: Namida to chi! SasuNaruItaDei
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Estaban sentenciados "Odiarse y Matarse" por la rivalidad entre sus clanes, pero el Destino encaprichado en cambiar su camino.Por la promesa hecha de uno,cambio su destino "re-encarnaran hasta cumplirla" más se daran cuenta que no es lo desean en realidad
1. Prologo

**Titulo del fanfic:** **Rinku: Namida to chi! Lazos: ¡Lágrimas y Sangre! **

**Autor: **Reyka Nara

**Género:** UA. Romance, un poco de drama tal vez y un poco de comedia.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes

**Clasificación:** "M"

**Resumen:** En esa tarde nublada se comenzaron a forjar los "Lazos" inquebrantables entre los dos clanes rivales más poderosos, lazos de sentimientos nuevos entre unos jóvenes que estaban destinados a odiarse y terminar matándose como sus antepasados…

Ninguno se imaginaba que por ellos aquella maldición entre sus clanes que al final de cuentas se habían formado de uno mismo, cambiaría de manera radical, llevándolos al inicio de una letanía de reencarnación hasta ver cumplida la promesa que, en el lecho de muerte uno de los involucrados había hecho.

**Personajes principales:**

-Hermanos Uchiha:

*Itachi (1ra reencarnación "Senri"- 2da reencarnación "Seiren")

*Sasuke (1ra reencarnación "Kaien" y 2da reencarnación "Kaede")

* Kaien (gemelo de Sasuke)

-Hermanos Uzumaki:

*Deidara (1ra reencarnación "Souen Senju"-2da reencarnación "Setsuna Namikaze")

*Naruto (1ra reencarnación "Sora Senju"-2da reencarnación "Minato Namikaze")

*Sora (melliza de Naruto)

_**-También como secundarios**_

-Hermanos Sabaku: Gaara, Temari y Sasori.

-Hermanos Nara: Pein, Shikamaru y su gemelo Shikai.

-Hermanos Hyuuga: Neji, Hinata

-Inuzuka Kiba, Hozuki Suigetsu, y más…

**-Parejas principales**

SasuNaruSasu-ItaDeiIta

Parejas secundarias:

KaienSora, GaaKyoko, ShikaTema, ShikaiHina, NejiTen, SuigKarin, KibaShino, LeeMatsuri, SaiIno,

**Aclaraciones:**

_Cambio de escena: -_

_Pasado._

—_Recuerdos mientras se narra en el pasado —_

_Sueños y pensamientos en la actualidad._

_**Titulo**__**: **_**Rinku: Namida to chi! **

**Lazos: ¡Lágrimas y Sangre! **

**Prologo**

Esta historia de rivalidad y odio se remonta a la antigüedad, desde la muerte del sabio de los seis caminos.

Deseando el poder absoluto del clan, el mayor de los vástagos de aquel hombre, después de su muerte, asalto en batalla a muerte a su hermano menor por el control del clan que el Sabio deposito a su cargo.

Generación tras generación la muerte de descendientes de ambos hermanos fueron sacrificados por aquella absurda guerra que se vieron obligados a mantener por eras. Perdiéndose en el paso del tiempo el verdadero motivo del por cual aquella rivalidad se había desatado.

Aquella separación entre los hijos de aquel Sabio, con el pasar del tiempo llevo a la formación de dos nuevos poderosos clanes que, aún mantenían la unión lejana de la sangre que desde la antigüedad su única misión es matarse el uno al otro, generación tras generación "el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha".

Para Sora Senju, una bella joven de veinte años, poseedora de una melena larga, brillante de tonos naranjas y amarillos, de hermosos orbes expresivos de un tono zafiro puro y piel tan blanca como la nieve, junto a su hermana Souen, mayor por dos años, de iguales facciones que ella e igual que sus ojos pero su cabellera rubia y corta, ambas el orgullo de su progenitor; era el turno de enfrentar aquella maldición que corría por sus venas.

Sus contrapartes en esa era, Kaien Uchiha un joven buen mozo de largas hebras negras azuladas, profundos y enigmáticos orbes ónix, sus rasgos físicos hacen un hechizante contraste con su blanca piel y su hermano mayor Senri de facciones idénticas al ser rasgos de linaje.

En estos miembros de cada uno de los clanes nació el amor hacía su enemigo. Sentimientos que por más que trataron no pudieron ser frenados, reprimidos, olvidados… repudiados.

El latir de su corazón fue más fuerte que cualquier excusa, sentencia de su conciencia que le gritara que lo que sentían estaba mal, prohibido, sentenciado a la total destrucción, todo eso, les valió un soberano bledo.

A pesar de ser prohibido ninguno se arrepentía, ni retractaba de sus nuevos sentimientos. Esto, desato la ira de los progenitores de los involucrados al enterarse de la muda verdad que envolvía a los que serian los próximos lideres de sus respectivos clanes, por lo que tomaron la decisión de deshacerse de aquellos que habían traicionado, desobedecido; aquellos que quebrantaron la vieja regla de los clanes.

Souen no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de tan apuesto enemigo, Senri; quien al igual que su hermano menor, Kaien, terminó por darle su corazón por completo en vez de un odio irracional a Sora.

Unos meses atrás, en medio de toda esa maldición entre clanes, por primera vez nació ese sentimiento tan distinto del odio al que naturalmente deberían tenerse.

Los próximos líderes no debían conocerse hasta que el primogénito cumpliera los veintitrés años, sin importar de qué clan fuera, ese pacto daba esos años de paz y tranquilidad a los clanes más no, a quienes eran responsables de liderarlos, dicho pacto sellado con sangre hasta entonces ambos clanes habían respetado.

El día que se conocieron fue tan contradictorio que, todo parecía planeado por el destino encaprichado en cambiar su curso.

Los pequeños rastros del sol fueron opacados por un manto de nubes grises, la pareja de hermanas rubias volvía de hacer una encomienda de su progenitor en una aldea vecina, cuando de pronto, se toparon con dos apuestos jóvenes quienes portaban unas mascaras cubriéndoles el rostro, sin embargo era en vano tratar de ocultar su naturaleza, pues no cubría lo apuestos que ambos masculinos eran.

En esa tarde nublada se comenzaron a forjar los "Lazos" inquebrantables entre los dos clanes rivales más poderosos, lazos de sentimientos nuevos entre unos jóvenes que estaban destinados a odiarse y terminar matándose como sus antepasados…

Ninguno se imaginaba que por ellos aquella maldición entre sus clanes que al final de cuentas se habían formado de uno mismo, cambiaría de manera radical, llevándolos al inicio de una letanía de reencarnación hasta ver cumplida la promesa que, en el lecho de muerte uno de los involucrados había hecho.

Continuara…

_Cap. 1.-_** "¿Sueños o Recuerdos?"**


	2. Chapter 1 Yume ya memori?

**Capitulo 1.- ****Yume ya memori?**

Esta es la historia dedos grupos de hermanos de diferentes linajes quienes descubren el verdadero significado del amor, que aún en medio del odio que corre por sus venas y los condena puede nacer la amistad y por qué no… hasta el amor.

"¿Sueños o Recuerdos?"

_Una mortal batalla se esta llevando a cabo, los enemigos destinados desde la antigüedad se amotinan unos contra otros con shuriken, kunai, dagas y espadas en mano. Muchos cuerpos sin vida y otros a punto de exhalar su último aliento están desperdigados como una alfombra humana por todo el bosque._

_La luna brilla en todo lo alto del manto nocturno, cerca de un claro en medio del bosque las hermanas Senju son detenidas abruptamente y son forzadas a batallar unos momentos hasta que el fastidio se hace presente en la menor._

—_¿Quiénes son, por qué razón el Clan Uchiha nos ataca? —interroga enfadada pues su Clan ha respetado la tregua, según el tiempo pactado._

—_Nuestros primos nos lo ordenaron, de favor —responde con tono de burla el azabache._

—_¿Primos, de quiénes diablos hablan, cómo se llaman? —quiere saber la rubia mayor._

—_¿Les suenan los nombres de Kaien y Senri Uchiha? —responde. Las rubias al oír los nombres sus zafiros se agrandaron a más no poder, siendo vistas por los azabaches delante de ellas—. ¿Qué, no se lo esperaban Sora y Souen Senju? —interroga con una sonrisa de burla plasmada en sus labios al ver la expresión de ambas hermanas._

—_¡Mientes Kaien no ordenaría eso, él me ama! —grita más que furiosa Sora._

—_Véanlo por ustedes mismas —. Dicho esto, el azabache menor introdujo a las rubias en su jutsu ocular al tomarlas con la guardia baja._

…

_En el centro de reunión secreto del clan Uchiha se encontraban en ese momento únicamente los miembros más cercanos por línea de sangre al líder; sus dos vástagos y sus dos sobrinos, hijos de su difunto hermano menor._

—_¿Cómo marcha todo? —interrogó sin rodeos el líder, ya que precisamente para eso los había citado en ese sitio._

—_Todo marcha a la perfección Otôsan —respondió mecánicamente el menor— todo esta listo para cuando usted decida dar el golpe final._

—_Muy bien. No creí que fuera tan fácil engañar a las herederas del clan Senju, son unas estúpidas ¿Cómo se atrevieron siquiera a pensar que mis hijos se rebajarían a amar a unas escorias como ellas? —. Una cruel carcajada resonó por la sala, seguida de unas sonrisas de superioridad por parte de sus sobrinos, otras forzadas y algo sombrías de boca de sus herederos._

—_Sí —masculló Senri— son… son unas tontas… —. Un atisbo de dolor se coló en sus palabras, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los demás pero no dijeron nada._

—_Acabaremos con los sobrevivientes del Clan Senju dentro de tres días al caer la tarde. Kaien, Senri ustedes se encargaran de darles el golpe de gracia a las hijas del líder, Setsuna Sen ju —ordenó el líder Yume Uchiha._

—_No. —Negaron al unisonó, causando la mirada furiosa de su progenitor._

—_De ellas, se encargaran mis primos —aclaró Senri eludiendo la amenaza visual de su padre, señalando a los aludidos— Kaien y yo dirigiremos el ataque de los miembros de nuestro clan y nos encargaremos de eliminar al resto de los miembros Senju mientras usted se encarga del líder._

—_Shikaí, Saiki les ordeno que sean ustedes… —el azabache menor se encontraba de brazos cruzados— …quienes manden al otro mundo a las despreciables hermanas Senju —. Fueron las "frías" palabras de Kaien mientras apretaba sus puños, casi al punto de sangrar._

…

_Un caudal rebelde de gotas salinas brota de los orbes zafiro de ambas rubias. Shikai deshizo el jutsu. En ese instante ambas rubias caen hincadas apoyando sus manos en el suelo, evitando así caer por completo y vomitando como efecto secundario del jutsu ocular Uchiha._

—_Maldito… —masculla Sora mientras que con la manga de su kimono se limpia los labios al mismo instante en que con algo de dificultad se pone en pie— ¡Maldito seas Uchiha Kaien! —grita desgarradoramente, pues ella sinceramente le ama._

_La cruenta batalla inicia, el rencor nacido de la traición de quienes aman envuelve a ambas rubias. La ira se refleja en cada uno de sus fieros y mortales golpes que Shikai y Saiki pueden contener con sus espadas u esquivar a duras penas. El sonido de las armas al chocar se escucha resonar en el claro, después de luchar unos largos minutos todos están mal heridos y con la fatiga a cuestas, luego de batallar unos instantes más finalmente los azabaches caen ante el filo de las espadas de las hermanas Senju quienes respiran con un poco de dificultad. En eso, un enorme estruendo las alcanza mandándolas a estampar contra el tronco de unos árboles, con dificultad ambas se ponen en pie._

_Después de enterarse de la "traición de Kaien y Senri" ya no hay nada que les importase más que los miembros de su Clan y la seguridad de su progenitor. Lo más rápido que su estado les permite se dirigen al lugar, al llegar ven con horror como todos los adultos y algunos jóvenes e infantes de su Clan están tendidos en el suelo "muertos", solamente un reducido grupo de siete menores y dos adolescentes se encuentran aún vivos, el Senju lucha por protegerlos mientras la fémina resguarda a su espalda a los menores._

_El choque de una espada hace eco con las otras dos, la rubia empuja al pelirrojo a donde estaban los demás pequeños, encarando ella al azabache._

—_¡Es Sora-chan! —exclama una pequeña pelirroja al verla._

—_Por haya esta también Souen-sensei —informa otro de los pequeños que tiene la cabellera de tono naranja._

_La fatiga esta haciendo mella en Sora y tiene que eliminar a su enemigo lo antes posible, en un rápido movimiento saca el kunai que siempre oculta en su protector del brazo izquierdo y con el la rubia desgarra el corazón de su adversario quien cae a sus pies, muerto._

—_Sora-chan —le nombra el mayor de los menores— los Uchiha atacaron la aldea y asesinaron a todos, solo quedamos nosotros y su padre que esta luchando contra el Yume Uchiha en aquella dirección —señala el muchachito._

—_¿Hiroki, recuerdas el camino en el bosque que lleva a la sala de reunión secreta del Clan? —interroga mirando esos "inocentes" y profundos orbes azules. El muchacho de aproximadamente dieciséis años da una cabezada en afirmación— llévalos ahí —señala a los más pequeños— asegúrate de permanecer todos con vida —mira de soslayo a su derecha— ya que por lo que me doy cuenta mi hermana y yo no saldremos de esta._

—_No diga eso, Sora-chan —refuta el pelirrojo._

—_No discutas y obedece —. Ordena como la líder que es— Ustedes se encargaran de renacer nuestro Clan desde las sombras, a partir de hoy y las generaciones futuras usaran el apellido de mi Abuela o el de mi madre que solo los miembros de nuestro Clan conocen… —un quejido doloroso brota de sus labios, al impactarse una kunai en su espalda._

—_¡Sora-chan! —gritan alarmados los menores, la rubia escupió un poco de sangre mientras su hermana lucha ferozmente por protegerlos._

—_Hikari, Hiroki ustedes se encargaran de todo como si fueran sus padres, ustedes cuidaran, guiaran por el camino correcto y enseñaran a los más pequeños el orgullo de lo que representa pertenecer a nuestro Clan, los Senju —. Los aludidos escuchan atentamente— ahora márchense y luchen en todo momento por encontrar la felicidad. En la sala encontraran una puerta sellada, está solo se abre con la sangre de un autentico Senju, ahí encontraran la gran herencia de nuestro Clan, úsenlo sabiamente._

—_¡Lo prometemos Sora, Souen-chan! —juran al unisonó los siete, para luego con lágrimas en su ojos dar la vuelta y correr hacía la profunda oscuridad del bosque llevando Hikari en su espalda a una pequeña rubia de tres años y a dos niños de cabellera naranja de cinco años tomados en cada una de sus manos. Hiroki cargo a su espalda a un pequeño pelirrojo de cuatro años, una pequeña rubia y un platinado de seis años sujetos de sus manos mientras entre ellos corre un rubio de ocho años. Una sonrisa nostálgica se plasma en los labios de la fémina que observa la negrura del bosque que la oculta, un grito de pánico la saca de su ensimismamiento…_

—_¡Cuidado! —fue la vana advertencia antes de sentir como el filo de una espada le atraviesa el pecho, tomándo en un acto reflejo el frío metal entre sus manos y lo mira para seguido precipitarse al suelo. Al instante en que caía el filoso metal salía de nuevo de su cuerpo y cayo de un seco golpe al suelo donde la claridad de los rayos de luna que se cuelan entre la arboleda iluminan las largas hebras rubias y parte de su blanco rostro que es manchado por un hilillo carmesí que brota de su boca. El sonido que hace la espada al caer pesadamente sobre la hojarasca y un grito desolador claro y consciso retumba por el sitio._

—_¡Sora!_

—_Esa voz —susurra, ella reconocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz. Sus zafiros se cargaron violentamente de lágrimas que ella lucha por reprimir._

—_Perdóname pequeña… —pide el azabache al instante en que levanta el delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos— no te reconocí, creí que era un miembro de mi…_

—_Kaien, eres un maldito… —le interrumpe con dificultad—…sólo tuviste el valor… para matarme por la espalda… como los cobardes —reclama._

—_No fue mi intención, no sabía que eras tú —unas rebeldes lágrimas brotaron de los orbes ónix mientras estrechaba aun más el cuerpo de la Senju a su pecho— no me dejes… —susurra lastimosamente en el oído de la rubia._

—_Fuiste tú quien me abandono primero… — Los orbes masculinos se ensancharon al no comprender—, al traicionarme. Ya sé la verdad del porque ustedes se acercaron a Souen y a mí —. Por fin las lágrimas de sus orbes que poco a poco perdían su brillo se desbordaron por sus pálidas mejillas. El azabache agrando la expresión de sus ojos al comprender de lo que la rubia hablaba._

—_Perdóname, al principio el plan de mi Otôsan fue ese y nosotros accedimos —la fémina comenzó a toser saliendo una bocanada de sangre de su boca— más no tomamos en cuenta que no todo saldría bien —una sonrisa burlesca para sí mismo se plasmo en su rostro— ambos en verdad nos enamoramos de ustedes…_

—_Si tus palabras son verdaderas… ese será el castigo de ustedes dos… —dijo al instante en que con algo de esfuerzo levantaba su mano y señalaba en dirección a donde su hermana cae con una espada aun clavada en su cuerpo, asesinada por mano de uno de los miembros del Clan Uchiha._

—_Senri —susurró el masculino al imaginarse el dolor que sentirá su hermano al enterarse que su amada murió._

—_Me vengare por lo que me hiciste… —las lágrimas ruedan por sus pálidas mejillas— renaceré cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que encuentre tu reencarnación y… te hare pagar por tu traición —sentencia la Senju._

—_No me importa cargar con tu odio… —masculla, se niega a perderla— si con eso me aseguras que podre verte de nuevo —responde con absoluta sinceridad el azabache— te amo Sora._

—_Menti… roso… — Son las últimas palabras de la rubia que se hunde lentamente en la oscuridad que la abraza apartándola del dolor físico y del alma mientras los latidos de su corazón menguan._

—_¡Sora! —grita desgarradoramente el azabache al sentir entre sus brazos como el delicado cuerpo de quien ama se pone flácido._

_En medio de aquella oscuridad que la envuelve la rubia alcanza aún a escuchar el grito de dolor del Uchiha…_

—

Ti-ti-ti-ti comienza a ser fastidioso el sonar del escandaloso despertador tanto que ya no puede ignorarle, el pequeño reloj marca las siete de la mañana.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 2 Los hermanos Uzumaki

_**Cap.2.- **__**Los hermanos Uzumaki**_

_En la comodidad de su cama el adolescente de alborotada cabellera rubia y bellos orbes zafiro despierta abruptamente con la respiración agitada, sudoroso y unas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, maldice y al mismo tiempo agradece al ruidoso aparato por haberlo despertado..._

—_Otra vez ese maldito sueño —masculla al instante en que se levanta— no lo entiendo, hoy hace ya dos semanas en que no pasa noche que no sueñe lo mismo y todas las veces siempre despierto llorando y con un gran pesar en el pecho _—piensa mientras toca con su mano izquierda la zona adolorida y que le causa demasiada incomodad. Con la otra toma su ropa interior y el uniforme del nuevo instituto al que asistirán. Un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación le interrumpe. 

_—¡Naruto date prisa o se nos hará tarde para nuestro primer día de colegio! —le grita su escandaloso hermano mayor._

_—Sí enseguida voy —responde el menor._

_—Te espero en el comedor —le advierte. El rubio mayor se dirige al primer piso, al bajar las escaleras y llegar al comedor se encuentra con los rostros sonrientes de sus amados padres._

_—Buen día Dei-kun —son las cariñosas palabras de su madre._

—_Buen día Okâ-san, Otô-san —responde con cortesía y alegría el muchacho, su "exquisito" desayuno ya se encuentra servido. _

_-_

_-_

_En su habitación el rubio menor termina de alistarse, mientras cepilla su rebelde cabello observa con nostalgia un pequeño retrato que esta sobre su buro. _

_¡Tanto tiempo tiene que no ve a sus amigos! Hacía más de tres años que él y su familia se había mudado a Tokio y aunque hablaban por teléfono y e-mail no era lo mismo…_

_Ayer entrada ya la noche después de algunas largas horas de vuelo al fin habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Ôsaka, volviendo al fin a su antiguo hogar. _

_La señora Inuzuka se había encargado de surtir los útiles escolares y uniformes para los hijos de su gran amiga Kushina quien se lo pidió de favor ya que les había sido imposible el volver antes para hacerlo ellos mismos. _

—_Hoy por fin me reuniré de nuevo con mis amigos —masculla entusiasta Naruto tomando su mochila que esta sobre su cama. _

_El Uzumaki sale de su habitación y al pasar por la puerta del cuarto del lado derecho de la suya se percata de la música en su interior, da un par de golpes y de pronto frente a él la puerta se abre dejando a su vista a una linda rubia._

_En ocasiones le da la sensación de estar parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con la única diferencia de que "el reflejo" es un poco más bajita que él, tiene muy buenas curvas, una buena delantera "senos" y cabellera larga por lo general tomado en dos coletas._

_—¿Qué ocurre nii-chan? —indaga la chica mientras se coloca el tercer par de sarcillos en sus orejas._

—_¡Hey te sienta bien el uniforme! —alaga el rubio viéndola de pies a cabeza, los largos calentadores negros que le llegan hasta medio muslo, la falda de tablones tipo escocesa en tonos negro con vino, la blusa manga larga blanca, la cintilla negra como "corbata" y el saquito a juego con la falda._

—_¡Gracias! Tú tampoco te quedas atrás —devuelve el cumplido con una sonrisa picara plasmada en sus labios._

_Y es que siendo sinceros su hermano estaba hecho un bombón, con ese pantalón a cuadros de color negro con vino, la camisa blanca manga larga, la corbata y el saco negro le daban cierto toque de madurez y seriedad, cosa cabe aclarar que el chico no posee. Luego, esta esa pañoleta negra con el símbolo de la familia Uzumaki-Senju que cubre parte de su frente ayudándole a evitar que los largos mechones le cubran los ojos. Un regalo que su abuelo Jiraiya les había hecho a cada uno meses atrás al cumplir años los mellizos y les había contado una vez más aquella "Leyenda de rivalidad entre el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju del que ellos descendían directamente" según las palabras del anciano que les relataba la historia antes de dormir cuando eran aún unos niños, pero que ahora siendo unos adolescentes-jóvenes se les figuraban delirios de su amado abuelo por lo que no le tomaron muy en cuenta ninguno de los tres. _

_Luego de escanear de arriba a bajo a su hermano, la fémina sonríe como solo ella podía hacer…_

—_¿Tienes que llevar a fuerzas esa pañoleta, no puede ser otra? —masculla la chica sin quitar su mirada de la prenda. _

—_Sí, debe ser esta. Deja de mirarme así, mejor bajemos que ya es tarde y aún debemos desayunar —responde el rubio. La fémina se inclina, toma su mochila que dejo unos momentos antes al pie de la puerta y sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_-_

_-_

_Deidara esta por terminar de comer su cereal cuando a su lado aparecen los mellizos con mochila a cuestas._

—_Ya era hora, par de diablos —ataca Deidara para seguido meterse una cucharada de cereal a la boca._

—_Buenos días —saludan al unisonó tomando sus lugares en la mesa._

—_Cállate, la culpa es tuya por no dejarnos ir a dormir a noche a pesar de que te dijimos que estábamos cansados —masculla la menor señalándolo con la cuchara en la mano, ganándose un puchero del aludido y que se dibujen unas sonrisas en los rostros de sus padres y su mellizo._

_El desayuno transcurre en paz a comparación de otros días en los que los vástagos de Kushina y Minato hacen de las suyas con la comida que termina siendo su victima, muchas ocasiones a salido volando de un lado a otro por encima del comedor._

_-"Valla que les tienen consentidos"…muchas veces era el pensamiento del viejo mayordomo que siempre terminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro pues a servido lealmente al Clan Uzumaki desde que era un niño. _

—_Chicos ya es tarde. ¡Evander! —Grita Kushina, llamando al chofer que aparece enseguida— lleva a este trío de diablos al instituto y cuando vengas de regreso a casa, pasa por favor a la heladería y trae para el postre, ya sabes de cuales —finaliza la fémina con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Sí señora Uzumaki —responde entusiasta el castaño que ronda los veintidós años— vamos chicos._

_Los tres aludidos suben al asiento trasero del vehículo arrastrando con ellos sus mochilas. Los jóvenes ven en Evander a un hermano mayor. _

_-_

_El auto recorre un camino un poco largo rodeado de hermosos florales, pasto y arboleda antes de abandonar los terrenos de la residencia Uzumaki._

_-_

_-_

_El camino al instituto es gratificante para los tres hermanos, Sora prácticamente esta embobada mirando las enormes tiendas departamentales con aquellos maniquíes que portan ropa de moda. Naruto grita enloquecido junto a Deidara cada que ven alguna financiera de autos o motos que son la pasión de ambos._

—_Esta ciudad a cambiado muchísimo en estos tres años, ahora esta más fantástica —grita eufórico el mayor._

—_Sólo falta ver ¿Qué tal se han puesto en estos años las chicas y…?_

—_Y los chicos… —interrumpe, finalizando la frase su melliza._

—_Chicos, por favor dejen de sacar la cabeza por la ventana que me ponen nervioso —implora el azabache al volante del flamante mercedes último modelo._

—_Evander, relájate —sugiere el rubio mayor— luego tendrás que darnos un largo paseo por la ciudad —sentencia con una enorme sonrisa picara en su rostro._

—_Esta bien Dei-chan, yo les daré su "paseo" pero ahora jovencitos es tiempo de que ingresen al instituto —sentencia aparcando el auto frente a las enormes rejas que se encuentran abiertas de par en par para recibir al alumnado en ese nuevo ciclo escolar._

_Algo renuentes los hermanos Uzumaki toman sus mochilas, bajan del vehículo y miran el enorme letrero del prestigioso instituto "Asuka Gakuen Den High School"_

_—Nos vemos chicos, por la tarde vengo a recogerlos —se despide el azabache recibiendo una cabezada en afirmación._

_-_

—_¿En que grupo les toca? —indaga el mayor al acercarse a los edificios del instituto._

—_A mi S3-A2 y a Sora en el S8-A1 —responde Naruto._

—_Bien, según lo que me explico el idiota de Hidan les toca en edificios contrarios. Sora te toca en el edificio uno último piso al igual que Naruto pero en el edificio dos —suspira pesadamente— pórtense bien, por favor recuerden que es el primer día —suplica el mayor._

—_Cálmate Dei-chan, te aseguro que no tendrás queja alguna de mí —esas palabras hicieron temblar prácticamente a los rubios pues ella es el dolor de cabeza de ambos hermanos— bueno aquí nos separamos, mi edificio es el cuatro lo más probable es que nos veamos hasta la salida, nos vemos._

_Los menores imitaron al mayor y se adentraron al edificio que les corresponde. Naruto al entrar al salón un chico de hebras azabaches choca con él ya que este venía mirando un libro grueso. El chico es de su misma estatura y le mira retadora y fríamente. No habla para nada ni siquiera para pedir disculpa simplemente este le ignora y camina hasta situarse en la banca que escoge para el resto del año escolar, la cual se encuentra pegada a la ventana que da al jardín, justo dos sillas antes del final de la fila._

—_¡Oye maldito teme! —le grita el rubio algo cabreado por su actitud mientras acorta la distancia que lo separa del azabache._

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter3 El otro lado del espejo

**Capitulo 3.-**** "El otro lado del espejo" **

**~Hermanos Uchiha ~**

_La oscuridad del bosque se convirtió en el refugio de ambos después de salir de la reunión que habían tenido con su progenitor. El mayor había quedado sumamente inquieto, pues cuando se trataban de asuntos relacionados con la Senju mayor, perdía la calma que caracterizaba a los de su linaje._

—_No puede ser que no puedas disimular tus sentimientos —le reclamó el menor._

—_¡Por Kami, Kaien! Yo no puedo ser como tú, mis sentimientos por Souen son más fuertes que esta bajeza que planeó nuestro padre —masculló molesto el mayor._

—_Yo también creo que es una estupidez, pero si queremos protegerlas, debemos seguir con esto hasta el final como lo acordamos. Confió en sus poderes y destrezas, sé que ellas serán capaces de vencerlos —le recuerda el plan que el mayor le había planteado hace unos días atrás en ese mismo sitio y él había confiado en sus palabras._

—_Padre insistirá en que seamos nosotros mismos quienes les demos fin —dijo meditativo el mayor._

—_Si eso pasa no podremos ayudar a los de su Clan, yo ya estoy arto de toda esta estupidez. Yo no quiero pelear con ellas —masculla irritado el menor._

—_Kaien, no podemos ir en contra de sus órdenes. Sospechará y sabrá que algo no anda bien y entonces sí no podremos hacer nada. Lo que se me ocurre es que sean Shikai y Saiki quienes las enfrenten…_

—_¡Estas loco, ellos podrían lastimarlas! —interrumpe molesto el menor..._

—_Lastimarlas tal vez, pero ellas son más fuertes que ellos y los vencerán. Tú lo sabes bien, hemos entrenado con ellas —le recuerda— Nosotros, mientras podremos dirigir al resto de los shinobi de nuestro Clan en el ataque y eliminarlos sin que se den cuenta de donde les llego la muerte —le cuenta al menor lo que ha estado pensando como quien habla del clima._

—_Eso es para los cobardes —masculla indignado…_

—_Son ellos o es Sora y los Senju —le interrumpe, ante sus palabras el menor enmudece mirando fijamente a su hermano._

_Kaien sabe que Senri tiene razón ya que los miembros de su Clan no se detendrán por nada y mataran a todos por igual, sin importarles que sean niños o mujeres, así es la sangre que corre por sus venas, Uchiha._

_Yume Uchiha había notado cierto cambio en sus vástagos un par de meses después de que le había hecho esa encomienda, por lo que ordeno al mayor de sus sobrinos de que se convirtiera prácticamente en la sombra de sus hijos y le informara de cada uno de los movimientos de estos. _

_Con cierta desesperación el Uchiha menor acortaba la distancia que lo separaba del sangriento campo de batalla en dirección contraria a la que su hermano se dirigía. Grande había sido la sorpresa de ambos cuando su padre los mando llamar a sus aposentos, dejándoles encerrados. _

_Mientras corría, aún retumbaban las crueles y frías palabras de su progenitor…_

—"_¿No sé quienes son más idiotas, si ustedes o las Senju? —Kaien y Senri se miraron sorprendidos— Creyeron que podrían engañarme, a mí, su propio padre —. Una sonrisa macabra escucharon detrás de la enorme puerta, los jóvenes solo apretaban los puños— Espero que hayan podido despedirse, porque sus primos eliminara a esas malditas escorias. Ustedes se quedaran aquí, la extinción del Clan Senju a dado inicio hace un par de horas —sentencio el líder. Los prisioneros escuchaban los firmes pasos alejarse del lugar._

_Tuvieron que aporrear la puerta ya que esa habitación no poseía ventanas, su única manera de escapar de ahí, era esa enorme puerta sellada. Cuando al fin lo consiguieron, tuvieron que luchar en contra de los guardias que su progenitor había dejado custodiándolos._

—_¿Dónde ataco mi padre? —Demando Senri a un shinobi al que amenazaba con su katana — ¡Responde, Maldita sea! —Era claro que el muchacho no hablaría, por lo que el azabache tuvo que hacer uso de su técnica ocular—¡Demonios! —quejo el moreno al descubrir la formación de ataque del Clan, esa expresión no le gusto para nada al menor— Tenemos que separarnos, Otô-san mando a Shikai y Saiki a asesinar a Sora y Souen, pero al resto del Clan lo dividió en norte y sur lo malo es que superan en numero a los Senju, la mayoría son mujeres y niños._

_Como posesos, ambos hermanos emprendieron su loca carrera en sentido contrario…_

_Kaien se acerco al escalofriante campo de batalla ocultando su presencia, al llegar vio como un grupo de menores huía al interior del bosque y detrás de ellos la silueta de una persona viéndoles…_

—"_Demonios, los a descubierto —pensó el Uchiha al ver como la sombra empuñaba una espada corta— no permitiré que mates a esos niños". _

_Se acerco, sus pasos eran silenciosos y la destreza con la que manejaba su katana no delataba para nada sus movimientos. Empuño con fuerza y clavo por la espalda la katana a su presa… escucho un ensordecedor grito de advertencia, más ya era tarde…_

_Sintió una punzada en el pecho, pues él reconocía esa voz. Tal fue el shock que le causo que sólo reacciono hasta que el seco golpe que hiso el cuerpo al tocar el suelo, sonó. Su mayor temor se convirtió en realidad cuando un pequeño rayo de luna ilumino los largos mechones rubios de su amada mujer. _

—_¡Sora! —No pudo reprimir el dolor que sintió, expresándolo en tan desgarrador grito, levanto el delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos— perdóname pequeña, no te reconocí, creí que era un miembro de mi c…_

—"_Kaien, eres un maldito… —la voz de la rubia no lo deja continuar—…sólo tuviste el valor… para matarme por la espalda… como los cobardes" —le reclama, sus palabras son como una daga de doble filo rasgándole no solo el corazón, sino también el alma._

—_No fue mi intención, no sabía que eras tú —las rebeldes lágrimas brotaron de los ónices del masculino quien no hacia nada por detenerlas, mientras estrechaba aun más el cuerpo de la Senju a su pecho— no me dejes… —le susurra lastimosamente con desesperación en el oído de la rubia._

—"_Fuiste tú quien me abandono primero… —los orbes masculinos se ensancharon al no comprender las palabras de su amada—, al traicionarme. Ya sé la verdad del porque ustedes se acercaron a Souen y a mí " —. Las palabras de la fémina fueron como un balde a agua helada para el Uchiha. Por fin las lágrimas de los orbes zafiro que poco a poco perdían su brillo se desbordaron por las pálidas mejillas. El azabache agrando la expresión de sus ojos al comprender de lo que la rubia le hablaba._

—_Perdóname, al principio el plan de mi Otôsan fue ese y nosotros accedimos —él esta más que dispuesto a decirle la verdad, la fémina comenzó a toser saliendo una bocanada de sangre de su boca, eso lo alarmo demasiado. La levanto un poco para que la chica no se ahogara con su propia sangre…— más no tomamos en cuenta que no todo saldría bien —se sincero, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlesca para sí mismo se plasmara en sus labios al recordar el día en que al fin acepto la realidad y más aún cuando su hermano algo angustiado le confeso lo que sentía por la mayor, a los dos les había salido el tiro por la culata.— Sora, ambos en verdad nos enamoramos de ustedes… —confeso, mirándola a sus orbes zafiro, aquellos de los que él se había descubierto adicto de verse reflejado en ellos…_

—"_Si tus palabras son verdaderas… ese será el castigo de ustedes dos…" —Kaien no comprendía sus palabras, pero vio el gesto de la rubia y siguió con su mirada la dirección que apuntaba la blanca mano que señalaba en dirección a donde la Senju mayor se desplomaba al suelo con una espada, aun clavada en su cuerpo. Asesinada por mano de uno de los miembros del Clan Uchiha._

—_Senri — susurra. El dolor se acrecentó aún más al pensar en su hermano, el dolor que sentirá al enterarse que su amada murió._

—"_Me vengare por lo que me hiciste… —escucho las palabras prendadas de cierto rencor y odio de la rubia, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas— renaceré cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que me encuentre contigo y… te hare pagar por tu traición" —sentencia la Senju, más esas palabras son como un bálsamo para él..._

—_No me importa cargar con tu odio… —masculla dolorosamente, se niega a perderla— …si con eso me aseguras que podre verte de nuevo —le miró con absoluta sinceridad el azabache— te amo Sora._

—"_Menti… roso…" —siente como el cuerpo de su amada se pone más flácido entre sus brazos, las lágrimas se convierten en un caudal sin frenesí al resbalar por sus mejillas, su mente le grita lo que eso significa, su corazón se niega a aceptarlo al ver como los parpados en cámara lenta ocultan de sus ónices los zafiros de ella. Esas son las últimas palabras de la rubia._

—_¡Sora! —Grita desgarradoramente el azabache estrechando fuertemente el cuerpo entre sus brazos— ¡No me dejes sólo, Sora!_

—

El constante golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación, despierta al masculino que la habita.

—¿Qué…? —masculla irritado, con su respiración un poco agitada mientras pasa su mano por su frente, llevándose con ese acto el sudor que la perla.

—Son las siete. Dice Iska-san que bajes a desayunar y que se te ara tarde si no te apresuras, Sasuke —informa la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

—Esta bien. Enseguida bajo, Kaien —contestó, escucho como los pasos de su gemelo se alejaban, se levanto de la comodidad de su cama y se adentro al baño, abriendo enseguida el grifo de la regadera— ¡Demonios! No comprendo por qué esos malditos sueños me molestan e incomodan tanto, hace dos semanas ya que sueño lo mismo —masculla molesto el azabache mientras las gotas de agua se deslizan por su bien formado cuerpo para terminar su ducha matutina— Sé que no soy yo ese chico y mucho menos mi hermano, pero ese malestar en el corazón lo siento como propio —piensa mientras con la suave tela quita de su cuerpo las gotas de agua—¿Quién diablos son Sora y Kaien? —susurra cubriendo su cuerpo con las prendas de su uniforme y "medio peina" su rebelde cabellera. Abandona su habitación y con su mochila a cuestas desciende al piso inferior, con destino al comedor…

—Buenos días —saluda al momento en que toma asiento en su lugar. En el cabezal de la mesa su hermano mayor, Itachi, al costado derecho su melliza, Kyoko, él a su lado izquierdo, y frente a él su "reflejo" Kaien, todos comenzaron a desayunar en armonía...

—Chicos, llamó su madre como todos los días, preguntando por ustedes. Les dejos sus saludos y cariño —informa la anciana— Ita-chan llegó este paquete para ti, es un regalo de ellos por tu cumpleaños —deposita el paquete de gran tamaño sobre la mesa, a un costado del azabache, quien ignoro por completo el enorme regalo— y este, es de parte de nosotros —puso otro regalo de menor tamaño en la mesa, refiriéndose a los empleados que laboran en la residencia Uchiha. La anciana se acerca al moreno y levantándole los mechones de cabello que le tapan parte del rostro, deposita un cálido beso en la frente del cumpleañero que recibe con gusto la muestra de cariño.

—Dale las gracias de mi parte a todos, Nana Iska —la anciana sonríe, pues le causa entusiasmo que el azabache la nombre con tanto cariño, se escucha el clac son de un deportivo negro— es Riven, chicos vámonos que el auto esta listo —"ordena" al tiempo en que se inclina, levanta la mochila que esta a sus pies, se pone en pie y toma el regalo pequeño encaminándose a la salida seguido de cerca por los menores.

—Nos vemos en la tarde Nana —se despide con un beso la fémina, corriendo después tras sus mellizos a quienes prácticamente se les cuelga del brazo.

Itachi es quien conduce, de copiloto lleva a la menor y en los asientos traseros los gemelos. El recorrido es tranquilo hasta cierto punto, Sasuke ve jugando con su PSP, Kaien va leyendo un grueso libro, a palabras de Kyoko "aburrido". Ella lleva el regalo entre sus manos y va dándole guerra al mayor para que lo abra.

—Quiero ver qué es Ita-kun, ábrelo ya.

—Espera que estacione el auto Kyo —exasperado por las insistencias de la menor, el aludido detiene el vehículo. Abre con cuidado el regalo y se los muestra… ay un juego de tres pañoletas negras y una lila -bordado a mano por la dulce anciana- con el símbolo de su Clan bordado en ellos y en cada uno la inicial de sus nombres— de parte de Nana y el resto es solo mío —les dice el mayor pasándole la pañoleta que les pertenece a cada uno y mostrándole a la curiosa niña el resto de lo que contiene la caja; los mellizos guardaron la prenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que Kyoko lo guardo en la bolsa del saco de su uniforme. Unas cadenas de cuero con unos dijes de plata, regalo de Riven "chofer-guardián de ellos" además de ser nieto de la anciana. Unas pulseras igual de cuero e incrustaciones de plata, regalo de Shizuka la mucama y novia del chofer. Un libro que lleva por titulo: "Como cuidar de tus seres queridos" regalo del viejo jardinero.— listo, ahora cada uno a su salón. Nos vemos donde siempre a la salida.

—Ne, Ita-kun ¿Qué harás con el regalo que quedo en casa? —pregunta curiosa la menor, mientras los gemelos caminan mucho más adelante de ellos.

—Lo mismo que los demás, no me interesa. Quédatelo si te gusta —responde neutral al instante en que aprieta el control de la llave para meterle el seguro al auto.

—Claro —sonríe entusiasmada la menor al instante en que sale corriendo a prisa rumbo a su salón, S8-A2. Al entrar ve a varios de sus amigos del curso pasado y se acerca a saludarlos, quienes se alegran también de verle.

Luego de unos minutos se percata que su hermano aún no ha llegado

—De seguro viene distraído leyendo ese horrible libro —susurra al imaginarse el motivo del retraso de su mellizo…

S8-A1 ve el letrero, deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. Entra al aula con la vista en alto, cerca de los ventanales que dan vista rumbo al jardín observa a sus amigos, se dirige hacia ellos.

Frente a él, la silueta de una chica lo hace detenerse abruptamente, aún desconcertado avanza lentamente… ella platica animadamente con Kagura Karin, Mishiko Matsuri, Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino…

—_Esto no puede estar pasando —_piensa, el cabello rubio tomado en dos coletas, conforme ve más claramente el rostro, más sorprendido queda— se parece demasiado a esa chica con la que sueño...

— Llegando a penas y andas queriendo ligar ya, amigo —interrumpe con picardía el Nara, sacándolo de su letargo.

—No digas estupideces, Shikamaru —refuta irritado al verse sorprendido— ¿aun no llega Kakashi? —masculla, tratando de cambiar de tema al notar la ausencia del profesor.

—Ya llego, pero la rectora Tsunade mando a llamarlo para entregarle la nueva lista de asistencias, ya que como vez tendremos nueva compañera —aclara el Hyuuga a su amigo, sin apartar la vista de su celular.

—_Espero que ese par de diablos se comporte, me preocupa un poco que estén en diferentes grupos, pero estaría peor si les hubiera tocado juntos —_piensa el rubio estando ya por entrar al salón que le toca, la mano de una persona deteniéndola del pecho lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Deberías poner atención cuando caminas — masculla el azabache frente a él, quien le mira extrañado. El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta abruptamente le hace comprender— ahorita tendrían que llevarte a la enfermería —dice su "salvador".

—¡Al fin llegas! —escucha la voz de su amigo, ya que lo siguiente que siente es la falta de aire en sus pulmones al ser apresado en un fuerte abrazo. Alcanza a ver que el azabache entra en el salón y se detiene hasta estar junto a un grupo de chicos –a su ver- de porte serio como el azabache.— ven los chicos también estaban ansiosos porque llegaras —lo siguiente que siente es ser arrastrado prácticamente por el torbellino de su amigo…

—¡Deidara! —le nombran a gran voz cuando lo ven…

—Por fin e vuelto, chicos —habla emocionado al instante en que observa a cada unos de ellos y de lo mucho que todos han cambiado— ¡Valla Tobi te has convertido en todo un Casanova! —El aludido ensancha una sonrisa— wow, Kisame ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de look? —este le responde con una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Y tú Kakuso ya lograste que el idiota de Hidan dejara sus extraños comportamientos?

—Genio y figura hasta la sepultura —responde el platinado con tono socarrón. Kakuso simplemente sonríe.

Verdaderamente les ha extrañado, recorre a todos con su mirada… uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

—¿Dónde diablos están Zetsu y Konan? —se miran entre sí…

—Aun no llegan —responde divertido Kisame— tal vez Zetsu se esta comiendo a besos a Konan-chan —suelta juguetón el masculino.

—Deja de decir estupideces —masculla irritado Tobi, al tiempo que le propina un zape a su amigo. Esto provoca las sonrisas de los demás, cosa que fue interrumpida con la llegada del profesor Morino Ibiki, detrás de él venían sus dos amigos faltantes...

—¡Oye maldito teme! —le grita el rubio algo cabreado por su actitud mientras acorta la distancia que lo separa del azabache, quien vuelve a ignorarle, esto hace lo hace rabiar aún mas –si eso es posible- y lo encara arrebatándole el libro para obtener la atención del muchacho— puede que seas sordo, pero no ciego como para que no vieras que me golpeaste.

—Devuélveme mi libro, dobe —ordena apacible el azabache.

—Te lo devolveré cuando te disculpes —refuta el rubio.

—Puedes quedártelo entonces —responde, abriendo su mochila de la que saca otro libro distinto, y golpea suavemente el hombro del chico frente a él— Shikai luego te repongo tu libro —le habla a su amigo, quien se gira a verlo.

—Tks, eres un verdadero problema amigo —responde el moreno.

El Uzumaki esta más que enfadado pues el azabache dejo claro que no hará lo que él le pide. Esta a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando la voz de uno de sus amigos capta su atención..

—Hey chicos, Naruto ya esta aquí.

El rubio escucha varios pasos acercarse corriendo, él también emocionado se dirige a su encuentro olvidándose de su rencilla. El azabache le mira de soslayo irse y una sonrisa se curva en sus labios ante su pensamiento –"ese dobe no sabe con quien se metió"- ve como los "gamberros" de su grupo –como le llaman algunos- abrazan emocionados al molesto rubio.

—¡Kiba, Suigetsu, Lee, Shino, Sai…! —les nombra el Uzumaki al verlos.

Las risas estruendosas del grupo de amigos resuena por todo el aula, que ya se acomodaron en las butacas que ocuparan el resto del año. Las que se encuentran al final.

—Buenos días jóvenes —saluda el profesor al ingresar al aula, deposita su maletín en el escritorio y saca la lista de asistencia…

—Bueno chicos, como se habrán podido dar cuenta, hay una alumna que se integra este año a la clase —todos los menores tienen su atención en su superior— Por favor señorita, preséntese diciéndonos su nombre completo, su edad, lo que le gusta, lo que no y de donde viene… —la aludida se pone en pie, con la vista de todos sobre su pequeña persona se dispone a hablar…

—Tengo diecisiete años, soy originaria de aquí de Osaka, pero por negocios de mis padres nos mudamos a Tokio hace casi tres años de donde volvimos apenas a noche. Me gusta hacerles maldades a mis amigos y sobre todo a mis hermanos, disfruto mucho la literatura y sobre todo amo los videos juegos y comer ramee—. Responde con una sonrisa enmarcando sus labios— No me gustan los brabucones, odio las verduras y sobre todo el tomate —hiso un gracioso puchero, que sin ser consciente robo una sonrisa en el Uchiha— detesto los exámenes… —se dispone a sentarse cuando la voz de su asesor la detiene.

—Se le olvida decirnos su nombre…

—A, sí perdón, lo olvidaba —guiña su ojo derecho y saca la lengua de manera juguetona — me llamo Uzumaki Sora —finalizo y seguido se sentó. Ante el nombre los orbes ónix se agrandaron desmesuradamente…

—Antes de continuar con la lista de asistencia me gustaría que el joven nuevo en el curso se presentara ante todos —finaliza. El aludido se pone en pie con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro en todo momento…

—Aquí se encuentran varios de mis amigos de colegio –secundaria- cuando estudiaba aquí, ya que soy originario de aquí de Osaka. Por cosas de mis padres nos mudamos hace tres años a Tokio de donde llegamos apenas anoche. Tengo diecisiete años, adoro el ramee, los videos juegos, los autos, las motos, además de tocar algunos instrumentos. No me gustan los exámenes, ni los libros, pero sobre todo odio a los "teme" —mira disimuladamente al azabache y este le mira retadoramente también— Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y espero llevarme bien con todos "_bueno casi todos" —piensa esto último sin apartar la mirada del que a convertido en su némesis, mientras se sienta de nuevo._

Uno a uno fue nombrando el profesor a sus alumnos, sin embargo dos de los nombres antes del suyo lo descoloca por completo..

—Nara Shikai… —el nombrado solo levanta la mano perezosamente.

—Uchiha Kaien… —su némesis hace el mismo gesto que el anterior, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

–Shikai, Uchiha Kaien- resuenan los nombres de ambos chicos en la mente del rubio pues apenas en la mañana había vuelto a soñar aquello.

—_Esto es demasiado, ¿Qué demonios significa esto? No puede haber tanta coincidencia "Uchiha Kaien" —_sus pensamientos provocaron desesperación en el rubio que "jugueteaba_" _con su lápiz agitándolo de lado a lado entre sus dedos…

—Uchiha Kyoko.

—Aquí profesor —responde la fémina viendo reprobatoriamente la actitud que su mellizo había tenido con el chico nuevo, quien parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Continuara…


End file.
